Let's Call It A Scientific Experiment
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: Ever wonder how Karma and Manami became good kissers? Wonder no more, because this fic will tell you how they gained their skills!


**Author's Note:** So after reading the list of Bitch Sensei's top 5 kissers, I became incredibly inspired to write this one shot about how Karma gained his skills in kissing, and well, I think you know where this is going.

I had no intentions of publishing this as I am now feeling extremely embarrassed reading this over, but because SOMEONE (*cough* Quilla *cough*) kept nagging at me to post it, I have given in and here's .. this...thing.

When the characters are speaking in English the text will appear in **bold** \- when they're speaking in Japanese the text will be normal.

 **Let's Call It A Scientific Experiment**

Manami wasn't sure how they got into this position, or how long they had been like this. She found it hard to concentrate on forming the words she had to say when he was looking at her like that. He had put both hands on her waist, and she had put her hands on his shoulders - he said that this would help to make her words feel more intimate when she said them.

" **You are a-amazing ki-kisser."** she mumbled, looking at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

"Try again." he said, shaking his head. "You're too stiff about it. Just relax and say it like you're talking about making poison."

"O-ok." she gave a nod, and took a deep breath.

" **You are amazing k-kiss...er."** She couldn't say it. It was too embarrassing.

"That won't do," Karma chided her, bending down so that he was face-to-face with her.

She looked at his face, blushing as she tried to ask him what he was doing. "K-Karma-kun!"

"Have you ever been kissed, Okuda-san?" he asked, holding her gaze.

He was so serious about this, she thought. She didn't say anything, but instead shook her head a little.

"Do you want to be kissed?" he asked, moving his face closer.

Their noses were almost touching now. She hadn't ever been this close to a boy before, it was so nerve-wracking. Her stomach filled with butterflies, and her pulse quickened. "U-um, why d-d-do you want to know?" she whispered.

"What's your answer?" he asked instead, staring into her eyes, his gaze intense.

What should she do? Should she say yes? Or is no better? He might be just playing a trick on her. But what if he isn't? Did she want to? Maybe. Maybe wasn't what he wanted to hear. She should make a choice quick, or she might die of embarrassment.

"Y-yes." she said, barely above a whisper.

And then her eyes widened when he was breaking the distance between them to kiss her. She stumbled backwards, escaping his grasp, she turned away from him, her face red. "I-I can't do it!"

"Why not?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "You said you wanted to."

"That, that is not the point!" she said, clenching her fists. "Kissing is something intimate!" she protested. "I can't do something like that!"

"Hm..." Karma gave a sigh, trying to think of what to say.

Truth be told, he hadn't kissed anyone either, so he wasn't even sure he was going about it the right way. But still, he had to help her get over it so she could talk in class the next day.

"Well... it doesn't have to be intimate exactly." he said, trying to make her calm down. "Just think of it like science."

"Science?" she gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"It's like an experiment." he shrugged. "Just to see what it's really like on your own."

"If you put it like that.." she actually thought about it, and suddenly it didn't seem as nerve wracking. She took a deep breath, saying "L-let's try it!"

"If you're sure about this," he said, not wanting her to go into it unwilling. When she didn't protest he again leaned in to kiss her, mumbling, "Let's call it a scientific experiment."

Their first kiss was awkward, and short. He almost bruised her lips when he pressed his against hers, and surprised she moved back a little bit, surprised. They looked at each other, a small blush coming to both of their faces.

Manami stepped closer to him and put her hands on his chest hesitantly. He looked down at her, his eyes widening when she stood on her tip toes, her eyes closed to kiss him. He had to bend down a little to meet her, and this time he didn't kiss her so roughly. Although they only kissed for a few moments, it was enough for them both to feel the sparks, and 'see' fireworks.

If Korosensei had been around at the time, he would have officially marked them down as the first official OTP to set sail.

* * *

"Repeat after me class: **You are a good kisser**!" Bitch sensei instructed the class, watching the few students who had been struggling with their English.

" **You are a good kisser.** "

Karma smiled upon hearing the shy chemist repeat the phrase confidently and clearly. He leaned forward, whispering to her, " **You are a good kisser too.** "

Manami stiffened up, hearing him whisper close to her, she stared down at her desk, her face burning with embarrassment.

"Okuda-san, would you come to the front of the class?" Bitch sensei asked. She had heard the girl clearly say the phrase, and because she had clearly tried hard at her English, she deserved a reward. (although it probably wouldn't be appreciated)

Okuda stood up and walked towards the blonde, not raising her head. "Yes, sensei?" She asked.

"Good job on your pronunciation!"

Bitch sensei gave the girl a 15 hit kiss, and quickly found that Manami was actually a good 'uke' kisser. Not surprising given her personality, but she had to wonder if the girl had some sort of experience in kissing beforehand.

While most of the class was watching their teacher with looks of mild disgust, Karma had a completely dark aura around him.

He just had another reason to hate his English teacher.


End file.
